NYPD employees
This is a list of NYPD employees. List of employees * Commissioners: ** John Kelly (2018–2019) ** Madeline Wuntch (2019–Present) * First Deputy Commissioners: * Deputy Commissioners: ** Deputy Commissioner Podolski (2013–) * Chiefs of Department: * Bureau Chiefs: ** Madeline Wuntch (2015–2019, promoted) * Assistant Chiefs: ** Davis Garmin, Chief of (Brooklyn) Detectives (2015–) * Deputy Chiefs: ** Madeline Wuntch (2014–2015, promoted) * Inspectors: * Deputy Inspectors: ** Deputy Inspector Flynt, Commanding Officer, 98th Precinct (2016–) * Captains: ** McGintley, Commanding Officer, 99th Precinct (–2013, Retired) (d. 2017) ** Raymond Holt, Community Affairs Bureau (2001–2013, transferred); Commanding Officer, 99th Precinct (2013–2015, 2015–2016, 2016–Present); Commanding Officer, Public Relations Division (2015, temporary) ** Seth Dozerman, Commanding Officer, 99th Precinct (2015, deceased) ** Keith Pembroke, Commanding Officer, 99th Precinct (2015, transferred) ** Jason Stentley, Commanding Officer, 99th Precinct (2016, transferred) ** Olivia Crawford * Lieutenants: ** Singh ** Veronica Hopkins ** Melanie Hawkins (incarcerated, 2017) ** Teddy Wells, Bomb Squad (2018–) ** Terry Jeffords (2019–Present) * Sergeants: ** Terry Jeffords, Sergeant–Supervisor Detective Squad, 99th Precinct (Detective Squad) (2013–2019, promoted) ** Hank, Desk Sergeant, 99th Precinct (2014–) ** Teddy Wells (2017–2018, promoted) ** Amy Santiago, Patrol Sergeant, 99th Precinct (2018–Present) * Detectives: ** Raymond Holt, Homicide (1981–1987, transferred) ** Michael Hitchcock, Detective 3rd Grade, 99th Precinct (Detective Squad) (1985–Present) ** Norm Scully, Detective, 99th Precinct (Detective Squad) (1985–Present) ** Terry Jeffords, Detective 3rd Grade, 65th Precinct (Detective Squad) (1995–); Detective 1st Grade, 99th Precinct (Detective Squad) (2005–2013, promoted) ** Jake Peralta, Detective, 99th Precinct (Detective Squad) (2005–2013, promoted); Detective 1st Grade, 99th Precinct (Detective Squad) (2013–2016, 2016–2017, 2017–Present) ** Charles Boyle, Detective, 99th Precinct (Detective Squad) (2005–Present) ** Amy Santiago, Detective, 99th Precinct (Detective Squad) (2009–2018, promoted) ** Rosa Diaz, Detective, 99th Precinct (Detective Squad) (prior to 2009-Present) ** Daniels, Detective, 99th Precinct (Detective Squad) ** Sidney Brown, Detective, 99th Precinct (Detective Squad) ** Casey Cook, Detective, 99th Precinct (Detective Squad) ** Lohank, Detective, 99th Precinct (Detective Squad) (2013–Present) ** Kearns, Detective, 99th Precinct (Detective Squad) ** Adams, Detective, 99th Precinct (Detective Squad) ** Buttler, Detective, 99th Precinct (Detective Squad) ** Smyth, Detective, 99th Precinct (Detective Squad) ** Smith, Detective 18th Precinct (Detective Squad) ** Keith Pembroke, Detective 1st Grade, Major Case Squad (2013–2015, 2015–Present) ** Teddy Wells, Detective, 82nd Precinct (Detective Squad) (2014–2017, promoted) ** Dave Majors, Detective 1st Grade, 93rd Precinct (Detective Squad) (2015–) ** Stevie Schillens, Detective, 98th Precinct (Detective Squad) (2015–2016, incarcerated) * Crime Scene Technicians: * Medical examiners ** Dr. Rossi, Medical examiner, 99th Precinct * Officers: ** Jake Peralta, Patrol Officer, 74th Precinct (2004–2005, promoted) ** Stevie Schillens, Patrol Officer, 74th Precinct (2004–2005, promoted) ** Deetmor, Patrol Officer, 99th Precinct (2014–) ** Lou Vargas, Patrol Officer, 99th Precinct (2015–) ** Gary, Patrol Officer, 99th Precinct (2018–) ** Arnie Miller, Officer * Civilian Employees: ** Gina Linetti, Police Administrative Aide, 99th Precinct (2013–2019) * Janitors ** Ronald, Janitor, 99th Precinct (2013-) Senior Officers Deputy Commissioner Podolski Read full article on Deputy Commissioner Podolski Deputy Commissioner Aggerton Read full article on Deputy Commissioner Aggerton Chief Davis Garmin Read full article on Chief Davis Garmin Deputy Chief Gerber Deputy Commissioner Grayson Deputy Chief Madeline Wuntch Read full article on Deputy Chief Wuntch Captains Captain Ray Holt Read full article on Captain Holt Captain McGintley Read full article on Captain McGintley Captain Seth Dozerman Read full article on Captain Seth Dozerman Captain Pembroke aka The Vulture ]] Read full article on Detective Pembroke Detective Pembroke works for the Major Crimes division of the NYPD. There is tension between him and the detectives of the Nine-Nine, as Pembroke seems to repeatedly steal cases from them, often when they are already close to being solved. For this reason, he is nicknamed The Vulture by the Nine-Nine. During Season 3, he is appointed Captain of the precinct after Holt's replacement Seth Dozerman dies but later gets removed from the position after Jake Peralta bribes Chief Garmin into reinstating Holt. 'Captain Jason "C.J." Stentley Read full article on Captain Stentley The 99th Precinct - 4th Floor Bullpen Employees Read full article on The 99th Precinct 4th Floor 'Lieutenant' Terry Jeffords Read full article on Lieutenant Jeffords 'Sergeant Amy Santiago' Read full article on Sergeant Santiago 'Senior Detective Jacob (Jake) Peralta' Read full article on Senior Detective Peralta 'Detective Rosa Diaz' Read full article on Detective Diaz 'Detective Charles Boyle' Read full article on Detective Boyle 'Detective Michael Hitchcock' Read full article on Detective Hitchcock 'Detective Norm Scully' Read full article on Detective Scully 'Gina Linetti (Formerly)' Read full article on Gina Linetti Gina Linetti was the office administrative assistant and personal assistant to Captain Holt at the Nine-Nine. She is a civilian, not an officer of the NYPD. Gina was generally apathetic towards her job and was often seen on her phone during the work day. She quit in Four Movements Detective Daniels In the pilot episode, Detective Daniels is described as being just as incompetent as Hitchcock and Scully. However, she is praised (alongside Hitchcock and Scully) for her ability to make coffee. She can be seen at the detectives' morning briefing and when Terry begins introducing his squad to Holt. She is named after one of Micheal Schur's writing heros: Greg Daniels Detective Sidney Brown The desk opposite Boyle has a name plate with Det. Sidney Brown written on it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fm-Pd1Z4myY. Detective Casey Cook A desk near Rosa has a name plate with Det. Casey Cook written on it . Weekend Crew Detective Lohank Read full article on Lohank ]] Detective Kearns Kearns is Boyle's weekend deskmate. They have a good rapport and are known to leave each other presents at their shared desk. Other Officers Dr. Rossi Read full article on Dr. Rossi Dr. Rossi is a medical examiner at the Nine-Nine. She and Jake have a brief relationship during M.E. Time. Officer Deetmore Deetmore is a patrol officer at the Nine-Nine. In Fancy Brudgom, Rosa mentions that he assisted her at a recent crime scene. However, when reviewing the evidence that he bagged, Rosa discovers that he mislabeled the weapons recovered and almost filed the items with the wrong case. She attends the patrol officer's morning briefing and embarrasses Deetmore by giving him a "junior police officer kit" in front of his colleagues. Deetmore files an official complaint against Rosa and Holt orders her to apologize. Rosa eventually apologizes and offers to show him the proper way to file evidence. Deetmore's badge number is 7529. He is portrayed by actor, Kevin Bigley. ]] Desk Sergeant Hank Sweikow While competing in The Jimmy Jab Games, Rosa tries to have a conversation with Hank without being recognized. Unfortunately, she finds his use of the word "sweetheart" offensive and her true identity is quickly revealed. Butt-Face Dave David is a cop that works on a floor below the detectives at the 99th precinct. In the episode Beach House, it is mentioned that Dave has recently shaved off his facial hair, revealing a clean-shaven face that resembled a butt. Captain Holt remarks that Dave is good at his job. Officer Lou During The Chopper, Lou is one of the officers in charge of guarding Reggie Bludsoe while he is being treated at the hospital. When Jake calls Lou to confirm that Bludsoe is still in custody, Lou informs him that Bludsoe is missing from his hospital bed. Officer Gary Officer Gary is a young, eager officer on the floor below the detectives. In NutriBoom, he keeps interrupting Amy Santiago as she makes her morning briefing. the squad says that he is an Amy. Other Precincts Lieutenant Teddy Wells in tactical gear.]] Read full article on Detective Wells Teddy is in command of the bomb squad in the NYPD’s Emergency Services Unit. He previously met Amy during a voluntary code training seminar, and reconnects with the detective during Tactical Village. Amy and Teddy develop a relationship but it eventually fizzles. Teddy appears to be a competent detective. He and his precinct complete the tactical training course in record time, though that record is immediately broken again by the Nine-Nine. As of "The Audit", Teddy has been promoted to the rank of Sergeant. As of Jake & Amy He has been promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and he runs the bomb squad. Detective Dave Majors working a case with Jake and Amy]] Read full article on Detective Majors Detective Dave Majors is a member of the fictional 93rd Precinct. He is believed by Jake to be the best detective in the NYPD. Both Jake and Amy look up to him and jump at the chance to join him on a case. Detective Stevie Schillings (imprisoned) Detective Stevie Schillings is the former partner of then-patrol officer Jake Peralta. After making detective, he was assigned to Staten Island and later transferred to the 98th Precinct in Brooklyn. Jake was forced to arrest Stevie for planting evidence. Other Staff Ronald Ronald is the night janitor at the 99th precinct. In 48 Hours it is mentioned that he steals hand sanitizer from employees desks to drink while on the job. and he was also mentioned in the Pontiac Bandit when Jake is doing his 2,000 push ups at Rosa's desk. Marge Bronigan Read full article on "Mean Marge" Marge is a janitor at the 99th Precinct that is very scary and most of the 99th precinct are afraid of her. She refuses to clean up big messes but won't let the others do it themselves. She is shown to be upset that they call her "Mean Marge" but forgives them when they name the break room after her. Corey Park Read full article on Corey Park Corey Park, or Savant as he prefers to be called, is the IT Director of the 99th precinct. He was hired after he hacked the precinct. They turned their greatest weakness into their greatest strength, as Gina puts it. Al Al is a janitor at the 99th precinct. He is only mentioned in Halloween III. It is revealed later in the episode that Amy was posing as "Janitor Al." Tony Tony is a janitor at the 99th precinct. In the episode Adrian Pimento, he is one of the two janitors who stands behind and to the right of Marge; in every time they appear together Matt Matt is a janitor at the 99th precinct. In the episode Adrian Pimento, he is one of the two janitors who stands behind and to the left of Marge; in every time they appear together. References Category:NYPD